


Lily of Hell

by WishfulExistence



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishfulExistence/pseuds/WishfulExistence
Summary: Mia was an experiment in her life. Living with her friend Deidre the girl could only struggle to survive. She desperately wanted to help her friend, to make all the bad people go away. It was within this action that led her down a dangerous path that doomed her and everyone else at the facility to a placement in Hell.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Lily of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in a while so I apologize if the pacing is off.

Mia had never been one that was talkative or strong. She was always the weak one. The one that stayed behind. The one always picked on. So it was a surprise to the people at the facility when she made such a grievous action. The day they killed her friend, she doomed them all to eternal damnation. This sole action cemented her place as one of Hell’s most dangerous demons.

It began as any other day, they woke up, they ate and they began the experiments. The scientists, or monsters as she preferred to refer to them, were trying to harness the power of Hell. They’d bring their captives and use them to pump massive amounts of energy into their bodies and watch them decay before grabbing another. How many had been there? How many had died? It was far beyond anywhere she could count. It was on this day that her friend was chosen as a subject, something she protested greatly.

“Deidre! No! Let me go in your place!” The words wretched from her unused vocal cords as the guards held her back with their stronger grips.

The girl smiled at her, waving a little without a word and disappeared past the doors that shut firmly behind her. It felt like the blood was draining from Mai’s body as she would slip to the floor. Experimentation was a death sentence. No one came back from that. Deep down she knew she was never going to see her friend again. Not alive anyways.

A little later her fists where pounding on the metal door, tears streaming down her face. She’d been gone for hours. They would have wheeled her body out by now! What was happening?! She wanted to see her friend even if she was a mangled corpse.

She soon got her wish.

The doors slid open and Mai lurched forward only to be pushed back, a startled and tear filled gaze locked onto the table. At first she came to terms that her friend was dead. Then she noticed the faint rise and fall of her chest as the other struggled to breath. She was alive and they were just letting her die. She was alive.

Her mind went blank as a scream filled the air. It was a few moments of her realizing it was her scream, her voice. They were just going to let the other die. Without even trying to save her! Deidre’s normally soft green eyes were dull and almost lifeless as they stared at the white ceiling.

Mia had to do something! Even if she was just there quivering and huddled to the side as the men shot her a glare. In her state she became aware of two things, the first being the door was not closed, whatever lay inside they seemed to be lax in thinking she’d do anything, the second, she was smaller and therefore quicker than the larger men.

Giving one final look to her dying friend she bolted inside, not stopping even for the shouting that followed after her. Her feet carried her further and further, the endless hallway stretching for what seemed to be forever. Then it finally opened up revealing a large room with a lot of machinery. Beyond that was a container with red and purple smoke swirling within.

What was this place? Was this where they did their experiments? The female could hear the footsteps behind her so she quickly pulled the door shut and jammed the locking mechanism so they wouldn’t be able to open it so easily. Then her gaze spilled back onto the room.

She’d take a step towards the container before glancing back and forth. To the right there was vials of something and needles scattered upon a smooth countertop. To the left was what could be the controls for the locked container. First she went to the machines, started hitting a few keys here and there as her gaze remained steady. Something deep down stirred. It wanted to make them all pay. It wanted them to suffer. If perhaps she could get a signal to the outside world though, perhaps she could even save her friend!

Hitting a few more keys she heard the lock click open to the sealed smokey room. Fingers remained hovered in air as she pulled away from the keyboard and meandered her way over to the ajar door. Lifting a hand to the smoke...she’d let out a yelp and draw it away. The flesh sizzling red and stinging like it had just been burned. Though inside there was a another door and a lever beside the door.

Swallowing her fear she took a right and went over to the vials. It looked like liquidized smoke from the room and she wasn’t sure she wanted to trust it. There was banging at the jammed door, dragging her from her thoughts. This was either now or never and she quickly grabbed a vial and needle, fumbling to fill the tube before jamming it into her arm.

At first, nothing. Then agonized screams wrenched from her as she spilled to the floor rasping for air. Then nothing again. She hesitantly went back to container. This time she wasted no hesitation to sticking her hand in the smoke. It didn’t hurt. Marveling at what the liquid could have done she didn’t have time to think about that. She heard the screeching of metal as they pried at the door and she soon fled inside the container. The effects of the liquid was small so she’d get half way into the room before her skin would begin to feel like it was burning again. She wanted to scream. To flee.

Yet she pushed onward into the room. It felt like her skin was going to burn off as she collapsed near the door. Breathing was labored as she forced her head up, inching forward. She was starting to bleed and it hurt beyond belief. It felt like she was in a raging inferno but still she pushed forward.

Hands grasped at the handle as she put all her strength into pulling it down. It went surprisingly easy. The sealed door was wrenched open just as she collapsed to the ground once more shuddering in pain. 

There was the sound of screams, twisting and horrified noises that came from humans as darkness flooded the room, bursting the containment’s open door and soon filling the facility whole. Her gaze was wavering in and out of focus for several minutes before the darkness swallowed her whole.

Then she was floating, sinking into an emptiness that spanned her entire existence.

“Deidre...,” voice barely a whisper as the female sunk into unconsciousness.


End file.
